


Challenge Accepted

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Season 1 Episode Forced Perspective. Tyr finally admits he's attracted to Beka. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Challenge Accepted  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,172  
>  **Prompt:** warm and fuzzy  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Beka  
>  **Summary:** Set during the Season 1 Episode Forced Perspective. Tyr finally admits he's attracted to Beka. Smut ensues.  
>  **A/N:** written for my bingo card at [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com)

Beka shook her blonde hair away from her eyes as she stared at the gorgeous man sitting across from her. “So, do you think there’s a shipboard romance going on here?

Tyr’s mouth dropped open as he raised his head and glanced at Beka. “Well... you did have a heavy workout and maybe things do seem to be a bit on the romantic...” Tyr cleared his throat before he continued, “So I can see where you might assume that we...”

Beka’s eyes widened as she quickly interrupted. “I meant between Dylan and Rommie. Haven’t you seen the way she’s been looking at him lately?”

Tyr couldn’t help the look of disgust that crossed his face. “They are not even of the same species. What would be the point?”

“Excuse me?”

The angry glint in Beka’s eyes gave him pause. “What I meant was that the whole point of sex is procreation, to continue the bloodline and since that obviously couldn’t happen between the two...”

Once more Beka interrupted. “So if I understand you correctly what you’re saying is that you could never be attracted to someone who isn’t a Nietzschean because of the procreation thing. Am I right?”

He nodded his head relieved Beka finally understood. “Yes. That’s correct.”

“I’m hurt, Tyr. And on behalf of all women everywhere I’m insulted.”

The last thing he had wanted to do was hurt Beka’s feelings. After all it wasn’t her fault she had been born inferior. Many times since they had first met he had wished she was a Nietzschean. But never more so than right at this moment. She had never looked more beautiful than with her eyes glaring daggers at him. “I’m sorry, Beka.”

An apology was the last thing she wanted from Tyr Anasazi. “So you could never be attracted to a human woman.” Beka stood up and walked around the table. “Say someone like me. Not ever?”

“I..umm...” 

Whatever he was trying to say was lost as Beka stepped in front of him and rested her butt against the table as she leaned forward. She traced patterns on his chest with the tips of her fingers as she stared into his eyes. “Are you sure about that, Tyr?”

“Beka, I..” Tyr stammered and swallowed hard as Beka slid on to his lap.

She ignored him and continued to speak, “Because unless I’m very much mistaken,” Beka glanced down to where their bodies met. “I think you are _very_ attracted to me.” 

As much as he should deny it, and no matter how much he wished he could deny it; there was one part of his body that just wouldn’t listen. He had been on his way to being hard the moment she had walked through the door and he was getting even harder by the minute. As a matter of fact if Beka wiggled just a little bit.....

“What’s the matter, Tyr? Can’t you deny it?”

Tyr pushed his dreadlocks out of the way as he grabbed her by the arms and leaned forward to kiss her neck before he glanced up into her eyes. “Okay, I’ll admit it. I was lying. I am attracted to you. Does that make you feel better?” He hated that she had forced him to admit to something he shouldn’t be feeling in the first place. But she felt so good, so right in his arms it didn’t take long for his anger to disappear. Beka Valentine might be a human but she was anything but inferior.

“Why Tyr, it makes me feel positively all warm and fuzzy inside.”

At her teasing tone, Tyr growled low in his throat. That was the only warning she got before his control snapped. Within moments their clothes were quickly discarded, having been ripped from their bodies in their haste to get to each other. With one arm Tyr picked Beka up and laid her on the table. His mouth was warm and hot against her skin as he left a trail of kisses up her body. She couldn’t hold back, Beka writhed against him as she grabbed his arms and urged him upwards. She wanted him, no she needed him inside of her now! But Tyr wasn’t to be denied. He teased and tormented her with his hands and mouth until she thought she would go insane with pleasure. Finally, he gave in and with one thrust he buried himself deep inside of her. They went wild. He pushed, she thrust back. Tyr growled, she sighed. He didn’t even flinch as her fingernails scored his back. It felt too good being inside of her. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust harder, deeper and faster.

Beka closed her eyes against the onslaught of desire crashing through her body. This was what she had been waiting for, for a very long time. But nothing could have prepared her for the way she felt with him buried inside of her, hovering over her, thrusting deep. As her orgasm finally hit she screamed his name. Another growl escaped him as her body hot and wet, convulsing around him sent him following her over the edge of the precipice.

Spent, he let his head fall against her chest as his body collapsed on top of hers. Gently, Beka brushed his dreadlocks away from his face. As they’re breathing finally began to slow she couldn’t help but think that this was the way they should have been from the very beginning. 

For a few minutes nothing but the sound of their breathing could be heard. But as soon as Tyr had caught his breath he couldn’t resist a little teasing of his own. “How do you feel now?”

Beka opened her eyes to stare into the dark eyes above her. The only thing she could think to say was his name. “Tyr.”

At the sound of his name, whispered from her lips he felt it. Something was happening deep inside of him. Something he was afraid was way too early to name. And since Tyr Anasazi of Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria by Barbarossa was afraid of nothing he did the only thing he could do. He let his actions speak for him.

A low growl from deep in his throat echoed throughout the room as he slipped inside of her once more. 

Beka’s eyes widened. “Again, Tyr?”

As he slid in a little further, he whispered, “Unless you can’t handle more.” His tone was teasing, daring her to accept the challenge.

Beka narrowed her eyes. She was a Valentine. And as such she would never back down from a challenge. “I can handle anything you can dish out, Tyr.”

With a smile on his face, Tyr pushed further inside of her body until he was settled as deep as he could go. “Then hold on tight, my lady because I’m just getting started.”

 

Although she didn’t know it then but by the time the night was over one Beka Valentine would be well and truly claimed by Tyr Anasazi.


End file.
